This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our hypothesis is that ingestion of the human sialic acid, N-acetylneuraminic acid (Neu5Ac) from a natural food source can result in the elimination of the foreign sialic acid, N-glycolylneuraminic acid (Neu5Gc), from the human body. As humans are uniquely deficient in Neu5Gc, this study requires human subjects